Photovoltaic (PV) modules typically include a large number of individual solar cells that each generate a small amount of DC power at very low voltage levels. As such, the individual solar cells are electrically connected together in serial strings of solar cells such that the PV module, as a whole, generates DC power at a low voltage level (e.g., about 25 volts). For example, as shown in FIG. 22, a typical photovoltaic module 2200 includes a housing 2202 and a plurality of solar cells 2204 defined on a front side 2206 of the housing 2202. To allow interconnection of the photovoltaic module 2200 with other modules 2200, typical photovoltaic modules 2200 include a junction box 2300 located on a back side 2208 of the housing 2202 as shown in FIG. 23. The junction box 2300 typically houses a simplistic, passive connection circuit 2302 that facilitates the interconnection of multiple photovoltaic modules 2200 in a parallel or serial configuration. A typical passive connection circuit 2302 includes a pair of bypass diodes, which provide an alternate current path through the photovoltaic module 2200 should one of the solar cell strings of the module 2200 become damaged, shaded, or otherwise inoperable. A pair of output wires 2304 extend from the junction box 2300 and allow the photovoltaic module 2200 to be coupled with other modules 2200 or with other electronic devices.
One example of an electronic device that may be attached to the photovoltaic module is a microinverter. Microinverters convert the DC power generated by the associated individual photovoltaic module 2200 into an AC power suitable for supplying energy to an AC grid and/or an AC load coupled to the AC grid. Microinverters may be coupled directly to the housing 2202 of the photovoltaic module 2200 via screws, adhesive, or other securing devices. Alternatively, microinverters may be coupled directly to the junction box 2300. The output wires 2304 of the photovoltaic module 2200 are electrically coupled to input connections of the microinverter. The output of the microinverter may be coupled to the outputs of other microinverters of a string of PV modules 2200.